Failure Has A Bitter Taste
by Nikkita Edwards
Summary: Slouched against a wall heavily shackled, bleeding, breathing erratic from the pain she bore each moment. How long had she been gone? 3 days? Perhaps less there was no telling. The hopes weighed heavily on that one door shattered to pieces as he fell through it. Where could they go from there?
1. Chapter 1

I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! And visit my profile and cast your vote in my new poles! They could really help me out!

* * *

A single drop hit the floor of a very dark and hollow room. A young girl tensed at the sound only relaxing when the room returned to it's quietness. She slouched against a wall heavily shackled and bleeding. Her breathing was erratic from the pain she forced herself to bare constantly. How long had it been? Three days? No she knew it was less. She had been in there so long. It had become the norm walking up to nothing more than darkness. She wondered if she was even still in Amegakure. There was one thing she knew, and it was that she was being drugged and she was well aware of it. The strange almost invisible gas coming in through her air vents was impossible for a trained ninja to miss.

She coughed, wincing as her muscles tensed in pain as her injured body begged for medical attention. What a story that was. She shook her head ashamed she had made such a mistake. She had in fact been sent on the once kind of mission she had no skill in. That's right, a seduction mission. When it came down to it, TenTen could barely seduce a rock. She sighed lifting her head once to think back on her moment of shame. She had two years of training for seduction missions. Ino of course was her Sensei and Anko was there too. Hinata and Sakura were there purely to prevent any injuries TenTen could be provoked into causing.

Even so with all of her training, she had failed miserably. She started out her latest mission the same way she started them all. A mission briefing with Tsunande.

"Welcome. Your mission for today is basically a one man job. You two males are here mostly for protection, reinforcement and appearances " She explained quickly. "Something very important to Konohagakure written in a scroll has been stolen. The man who stole it has been reported to be last seen entering Amegakure," she continued crossing her fingers in front of her serious expression. "The information enclosed in that scroll could very well be the cause of another Great Ninja War. Do you understand this mission's importance? If so, you know there is no room for failure," She said sternly. The three in front of her nodded.

Neji, TenTen and Lee stood and bowed. "Very well, you're dismissed, leave as soon as possible!" She stated loudly. They nodded in agreement and left quietly. Tsunande spun her chair around slowly so she could look out over the village.

Was this okay? Was it right to send someone like TenTen to do this and demand no failures? It had to be wrong but she had no choice. The other Konoichi were all inconveniently busy. There was no other way to catch this man. He was an S-class ninja but of course an S-class pervert. Perhaps this was the only way he could be brought down.

The three parted to prepare for the sudden mission. Not much time was given nor needed for the preparation.

The trip to Amegakure was short and rather uncomplicated. There were no enemy attacks and no rest stops. The gates were in sight after a few hours of travel and there they took to their personas. TenTen now had Neji's moon white eyes from contacts created by her village. Her hair was released down her back and straightened. Neji assisted her in achieving the proper Hyuuga look with a Qipao in the Hyuuga's cream colors. She was acting as a Hyuuga main branch female while Lee and Neji were her protectors. Lee was also wearing a dark haired wig but his facial features were far too different from the Hyuugas so he sported an ANBU mask. They continued forth gracefully and were stopped at the village gates. The security of this village was truly something amazing. Their bags were taken and made sure not to be under any henges or genjutsus.

There bodies were checked closely although each pat of Tenten's body seemed to be more lewd than the next. Their traveling documentations were looked over and they were finally allowed into the village, but the security never slackened.

The 'Hyuuga' made their way peacefully to a popular hotel in the unfamiliar village. After quickly settling into their accommodations they left to seek out the targets location. He lurked surprisingly close by in a a shabby looking bar. They walked into the building and TenTen excused her self to go to the restroom. Her clothes were very eye catching for the occasion. Short and tight cream fabrics clung to her body and over her shoulders letting her creamy skin peek through. Her hair was now in a very elegant style with a mix of braids and curls. It framed her face perfectly making her look a few years older, serving the situation quite nicely.

Neji stole glances at her as she walked away. Truly stunning in appearance he was sure if truly a Hyuuga woman, the thought of a formal wedlock would not seem as worthless as the others had. He shook the thoughts away returning his focus to the mission.

TenTen had long spotted the target and was making her way slowly over to him. They followed closely behind. With the way the Chinese dress hugged her body and slid over her skin, she was already the center of attention within the bar.

She sat without a sound legs crossed bringing her Qipao just high enough to tickle any man's imagination.

"Orange Screwdriver, shaken, on the rocks please." TenTen ordered with a sweet smile towards the bartender. The bartender raised an eyebrow before disappearing to create it. TenTen looked over next to her and found a very drunk person. The same very drunk person she needed to seduce. Alcohol was always a nice factor in seduction.

"Hello." The drunk man heard. He lifted his head although it swayed and looked at this intriguing voice that had beckoned him. He blinked a few times. He had to be drunk because nothing this gorgeous ever came here. Wow was she beautiful...Her hair, her smile, that hidden lust in her eyes. He knew she wanted him, and it turned him on. He smiled a toothy grin.

"Well hello there. Wow someone as gorgeous as you should not be in this pathetic place at all. I came on a damn good day." he said. She giggled playing with her lip glossed lips. Neji forced back a smile. Not only was she 'giggling' the epitome of annoying girly noises TenTen despised, but she was now flirting shamelessly with a stranger who reeked of alcohol, and he could see a familiar nerve in her neck twitch that was her usual expression of complete irritation.

"Well what a sweet mouth you have there. The men in my village are nothing compared to you, I wonder if it tastes just as sweet?" she said, thanking the bar tender with a sweet smile and sipping her drink lightly. Her back muscles tensed and she swallowed the heavily liquor. Neji almost laughed out loud.

"My, someone is a very experienced drinker," he said looking at his simple bottle of Sake. The thought never occurred to Neji but, how did TenTen know just how to order such an expensive and elegant looking drink that could make her every muscle tremble so fiercely in such an inconspicuous way?

"Ha-ha, of course. I love them well prepared and as beautiful like sunsets. It tastes so much better and really relaxes me," She said tracing the rim of the cup lightly knowing if she drank any more, she would probably puke.

"Have any plans for tonight miss..." He droned off.

"T...Hoshiko Hyuuga." She said with a smile. He nodded seeming to miss her slip up. She sighed inwardly and smiled at him. "No sir, I have no plans immediately after this little outing," She said gracefully seeming to sip her drink but not talking in one drop.

He smiled. "Then maybe you would like to get to know each other in a more...private place?" He asked scooting closer. Sensing imminent danger Neji and Lee sprung to action to upkeep their personas.

"Relax Neji, Hiroto, I would enjoy that greatly," she said turning back to the man.

"But Hoshiko-sama, You know nothing of this man. How could it be safe to wander off in the palm of his hands?" Neji asked her with concern. TenTen was taken aback by this expression yet replied quickly. "NO! No it is quite fine. I am capable of caring for my own person." She said. Neji and Lee nodded seeming to hesitate, and left her with the man.

"Forgive my rudeness, I am Torao Tsukishima. I am honored. Come, I shall escort you to my subtle and small home," He said bowing to her. She giggled and took his outstretched hands making sure Neji and Lee could be sensed from her position. She followed him quietly and to her surprise his home was an apartment complex across the street. She gathered her thoughts back to the mission and turned to him.

"Wow conveniently placed aren't you." She said with a sly smile fingers slinking up his arm softly making him speed up. She matched his pace with no trouble. They reached his room and he pulled her in quickly and sat her down.

"So miss Hoshiko correct? What were you doing in a silly little bar like that? And so heavily protected too!" He asked. She jumped inwardly at the sudden curiosity She smiled at him and slid her hand across his leg. "Well just a bit lonely. But as a madam of the main branch I suppose I'm only alone amongst a crowd." She said reaching the top of his leg. She felt his shiver and smiled.

"And what were you doing at that lonely little bar?" She asked back still rubbing up and down his leg. His face contorted and she almost laughed. "I was celebrating a job well-done." He said enjoying her touch to the fullest. She could feel him thrust his legs into her palms as if to speed her up or bring her closer to his building desire.

"Oh? Were you promoted? Engaged? Maybe you passed a challenging test?" She asked sliding her hand up to his chest. He moaned and TenTen cringed inwardly in disgust.

"Well I ...found a very important scroll for the village." He moaned out. "Really? A scroll? So your a ninja then? How dangerous. You must be so very skilled for such a profession." She practically purred out. He grabbed her and they fell back making her revealing Qipao more revealing.

She felt his filthy body press against her panties under her slid up Qipao. Rolling her head about in 'ecstasy' she searched the room for the scroll.

Finally spotting it, she smiled.

"Gotcha." She flipped them over and knocked the man under her, out cold. She grabbed the scroll and fixed herself back to the way she was. The window and door were smashed open and several men entered the room.

"Seize her." Was the last thing she heard before was approached by a man who evaded all of her attacks and defenses and quickly knocked her unconscious.

When her eyes fluttered open and she began to come through, she found her hands restrained and a stranger standing before her. The same man she had knocked out before, was standing next to him smirking. She gasped and tried to move but recalled that her arms were rendered immobile.

"Don't bother HOSHIKO, those are chakra consuming constraints, the more you struggle the more chakra it will take until you're running on fumes," Torao said. TenTen sneered at him and he frowned. She walked over and stepped on her harshly drawing blood from her mouth.

"Behave bitch, you're in no position to disobey my orders," He said grabbing her by the hair to growl into her face."Torao, stop your antics now. You know her punishment and you know it well, so you will bring her no harm." The other man said. Torao rolled his eyes, seemingly disappointed.

He dropped her head roughly and walked away, still glaring at her. She growled and stood from where he had thrown her. She jumped up and flew at him successfully delivering a heavy blow to his face. She hadn't seen him retrieve his kunai knife, resulting in the huge slice in her back as she ricochet off his falling body to move away after landing her kick.

He scowled angrily watching the injured girl writhe in pain on the ground. He closed the distance between them, his eyes set on her and his mind set on her death, only to stop abruptly and fall to his knees. "Foolish man, I did warn you to leave her be. Now with your life you repay the disappointment " The other man said standing directly behind him. When his sentence was finished Torao fell flat against the ground unmoving. TenTen trembled as the man neared her.

The man hoisted her up and threw her over his shoulder. He walked swiftly off in a certain direction. "Invading our village only to wrongfully attack our few villagers that are not missing-nin? Unforgivable by far. You deserve the dark fate that lies before you." The man told her darkly reminding her of a younger Neji. The man dropped her in a small room. She winced as the cut skin was tugged on and a wave of pain coursed through her limbs. The man chuckled darkly attaching her limbs to similar restraints attached to the dingy wall.

"Rot." Was the last word she heard spoken by anyone for quite a while. She was tied up to the wall and then left in this dingy, bleak forgotten hell hole. She opened her eyes but she couldn't tell the difference from when they were closed. It was completely silent. There was no sound but the occasional drip of misplaced water. She wasn't fed, was given no water. No one spoke to her. Her time spent there was truly unbearable. She was slowly going mad. She found her self dreaming up some of the most peculiar things.

She also found herself constantly aroused. Which also proved to be a problem because she was tied up tightly. She sighed. Neji had to be hot on her heels. She just knew it. She could feel it. He would save her and she would wait patiently.

* * *

Neji jumped from building to building in silent rush. He searched the village carefully for TenTen making sure to search every square inch. But she was absolutely no where to be found. His flashed to a large empty lot. He could see absolutely nothing past the empty lot. He ceased running to deactivate his Byuakugan and inspect the lot closer. A building now stood in the same empty lot and Neji headed towards it. Taking out whatever security he found outside Neji made his way to the door and wasted no time bursting through the doors at a speed that could only be described by the Fourth Hokage himself.

TenTen had been captured three days ago. It was impossible to find her until now. Neji rushed into the building quickly riding himself of all any and all opponents. As he rounded a corner, He was slammed against a wall and attacked brutally until his eyes no longer opened and all consciousness was gone. He was carried over the shoulder of a man somewhere deep within the building.

When Neji finally stirred, he silently cursed the thought of more time escaping him as TenTen most likely drew further and further from being safe. All thoughts left him when in his peripheral vision he caught sight of his naked flesh. When he attempted movement he found his restraints. He was tied by his arms and legs against a wall and stark naked.

His eyes narrowed scanning for the person who dared to humiliate a Hyuuga in such a foolish way. His eyes lay upon a man smoking a pipe quietly watching him with burning interest as he sat in a chair a few strides from him.

Neji scowled. "And who might you be?" Neji asked.

"Is it not custom to give your name before asking it?" The man replied with a coy smile. Neji raised an eyebrow. "No more customary than to give your name before you attack another." Neji said. The man nodded with a slimy chuckle.

"Touche. I go by Tai-Ming. And you are the vary famous Neji Hyuuga. You are very well known. Goodie for you." He said puffing softly. Neji glared at him.

"Now might I have the pleasure of understanding why I am in such a revealing position as in the nude and on a wall?" Neji asked impatiently. The man chuckled once more and was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. He revealed a small woman in a long Chinese styled dress.

"Your going to be played with. Then you will obey the wishes of our master," she said simply, standing to walk slowly over to Neji. Tai-Ming grabbed Neji's chin and Neji's eyes widened. Something was strange. A surge of unfamiliar feeling dashed across his body. He was drugged. He had not eaten nor drunk any substance given to him, but of course he had been breathing so it must have been air poison.

"What have you done to me? What have you done to my teammate?" He asked a little louder at the end. The woman laughed again.

"SUCH SPUNK! I ADORE IT! IT TURNS ME ON!" She said dragging her hand down to flick Neji's nipple. Neji's head jerked back and Neji glared at her. "Although you glare such awful looks at me, your body tells no lies. Your quite lewd Mr. Hyuuga. You look like you may burst any moment from just one little touch." She said scraping a thin nail against his newly formed erection. Unable to hold back Neji grunted.

"Oh? What was that? A grunt? No that will not do. I need more or I'll never be satisfied," She said. Neji glared at her through watering eyes. Tai-Ming scraped his erection again making him gasp softly instead. Tai-Ming took his erection into her hand and began to pump him. She fiddled with his nipples as well. Neji writhed in disgusted pleasure while the woman with his devilish smirk played with his body shamelessly.

Neji finally moaned when Tai-Ming licked his nipple slowly. The woman withdrew her hand and cleaned it off with a nearby cloth. He also watched Neji breath heavily. "Good you are ready now." He said with such malice that Neji had to swallow in fear. He was released from the wall but kept tied up, Blindfolded, and led quietly to a room. The blindfold was removed and Neji's eyes widened.

* * *

TenTen was thinking of some way to escape the insanity. Neji bursting in to save her was the only thing that kept her sane and living. She had so much hope balanced on the next time that door swung open. He was close she knew she could sense him but perhaps something was keeping him from sensing her.

The door to her imprisonment was opened suddenly and she was ripped from the wall. She was carried blood and all to another room where she was tied down to a table. The man who laid her down left quickly and she noticed a man smoking a pipe. He glanced at her and gave a devilishly handsome smile. TenTen simply glared.

"What am I doing here?" She growled out. He simply chuckled. "Your here to entertain me," He said with her grin still perfectly place. "I'm sure you will enjoy it almost as much as I will." He said. TenTen's eyes shot hopefully over to the door when she heard it begin to open. Some one stepped in quietly and looked at them all.

TenTen smiled with such a bright shine of hope. "Yes Its you..."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it there may be like twists...maybe lol or it may just be a cliche ending :P just kidin


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Hey Hey :) hope you enjoy mah second chapter ha ha unfortunately my previous work on this chapter was erased but i always do better the second time around ^.^' i think

* * *

Chapter 2

TenTen smiled with such a bright shine of hope. "Yes its you..."

* * *

Never had something she begged for incessantly every waking moment, being the only thought that kept her sane, taken such a dreadfully unexpected twist right before her eyes. Neji staggered through the door quietly and TenTen felt a warm wave of hope rush through her body not quite regarding his desperate and naked state. The hope dispersed in a flash and her heart sank when Neji was forced roughly to the floor. She finally acknowledged Neji's condition which did nothing to solve her own. He was most noticeably naked and his muscled body was covered in glistening sweat. His breathing was erratic and his face was flushed. He was tied at the arms and his head band and bandages were removed. His usually silk like hair was tousled, messy and no longer in its usual low pony tail. Looking farther down, she groaned. He stood fully erect. Never had she seen Neji in such a deliciously vulnerable position.

A woman fell in place behind him and ripped him up from his position on the ground giving TenTen an unforgettable picture. Once the woman had Neji on his feet she shoved him closer to TenTen. Neji stumbled forward until his thigh collided with the table TenTen was on. Her breath hitched suddenly when she felt his erection touch her inner thigh lightly before his head fell to the table. His hot breath brushed against her making her exhale sharply.

"Good work Tai-Ming." A man, whom Neji failed to detect, said suddenly. The woman behind Neji bowed. Neji tilted his head slightly and TenTen quieted for a moment. The woman ripped Neji from his position once more and made him face the man who had just spoken.

"Tao-Lee. Mi-Sue, please enter." The man said smirking at Neji. Neji scowled at him disregarding his vulnerable position. The woman backed him away from TenTen slightly and the other woman approached her. TenTen glared at them. The women attacked her body mercilessly leaving TenTen helpless and Neji with nothing to do but watch. TenTen cried out in helpless pleasure begging for Neji to help somehow.

The woman behind Neji scoffed. She reached in front of him and flicked his hardening erection. He gasped, his eyes scrunching tight and knees giving out while the woman kept him standing.

"He is no help to you, he needs saving himself." The woman said mockingly.

The man began to laugh. "Let him begin Tai-Ming." The women attacking TenTen ceased their attack and dragged TenTen's body to the end of the table, she clenched her teeth at the feel of her open wound sliding against the table. The women stepped away grinning anxiously as they watched the woman next to Neji addressed as Tai-Ming moved forward pushing Neji closer to TenTen's writhing body splayed out on the table. The woman's hands grabbed Neji's head and turned it roughly in TenTen's direction. Neji's sanity threatened to leave him as this image of TenTen was burned into his mind forever.

Her hair was splayed about like some fallen deity, her lightly tanned skin glowed with newly formed sweat from their previous attack. He cheeks were tinted a soft red, her hot breath poured out erratically from her plump slightly parted lips and her eyes were closed lightly. Her nicely matured breasts shook a bit with every sharp breath.

"You people assume that you can prance right into this village and just take what you please? Attack whomever you deem fit? Well, you are certainly incorrect. But we graciously accept the opportunity laid out before us when we caught you both. Have fun." He declared loudly with a malicious grin. He nodded to Tai-Ming.

Tai-Ming grabbed Neji by his erection, much to his aroused surprise, and aligned him near TenTen's core. Finally realizing their intent, Neji and TenTen both began to struggle harder making the man frown. Neji pushed back on the woman so he could go no further forward and TenTen thrashed around upon the table hoping to tip it or move it in some way.

Giving a final hard push on Neji's back, he tore through TenTen and she screamed in pleasure filled agony. Neji flung his head back biting down on his lower lip in feeble attempt to hold in his moan. She was so hot, so wet, and deliciously tight. He struggled to maintain his breath but failed when his hips were pulled away from TenTen and shoved forth once more. Tears leaked slowly down TenTen's face.

Unable to hide her mixed feelings, TenTen moaned out loudly calling Neji's name for all to hear. Unable to bear it any longer, Neji's hips began to move without the force of Tai-Ming. She smirked and backed away. TenTen began to meet his thrusts and Neji climbed on to the table. The man smirked. Neji hoped he could persuade them to release his hands.

"Release his hands." He stated after a while. Neji had originally intended to break free once they had released his hands, but he was far to indulged in making TenTen scream. He thrust in as far as he could reach unsatisfied with every sound. He wanted her to scream with all her might for all of heaven and hell to hear. His hands set to work on her breasts kneading them as if dough. Proceeding to thrust harder, he leaned down and took her lips in a feverish kiss. Their tongues met and danced gracefully within each other's mouths.

They both neared their climax. Neji picked up his pace thrusting Deeper and faster making sure to make her moan with each thrust. TenTen met with each thrust growing more and more accustomed to Neji's tempo. Neji gave one last deep thrust, but before he could pull out Tai-Ming returned to shove him back inside of TenTen. His seed burst inside her walls making her moan much louder than ever before.

"NEJI!" She screamed louder than ever before finally satisfying the craving within Neji. Her juices and his mixed as they trickled down her skin into puddles on the table. Neji collapsed on her still releasing. "Excellent." The man said smiling wider than before. The woman tore Neji away from TenTen and led him away. The other two woman did the same for TenTen. They were thrown into the same room. The same room TenTen had been in earlier.

The same gas was being pumped into the room. Neither person had received their clothing after the incident. Neji had secluded him self from TenTen only speaking, looking, or even nearing TenTen once to heal her back with his mediocre healing abilities. Then he leaned against the wall of the room not saying another word to her.

* * *

Sorry for any disappointing ...but i don't remember what my original plan for this story was any longer...so ideas are GREATLY appreaciated. Please and thank yuu lovely Fans :))


	3. Chapter 3

So I finally got an idea where to take this :)

* * *

TenTen woke up fully healed lying on the filth ridden ground of the chamber she was in previously. The only thing that had changed was that the room now had a dim light, only bright enough for her to see Neji berating himself on the ground across the room and food and water the people had supplied.

The food and water were most likely laced with the same poison they were spreading through the air. She crawled to the food weak from the three days that had passed and the severe injuries she had gotten. Neji watched her. She took a sip of the water and a bite of the food they had left and crawled back to where she was. Even if she was going to be drugged she did what she could to stay alive.

Or maybe she should have let herself die. Maybe they wanted her alive? She couldn't understand their incentive to keeping her alive. She looked over at Neji. He sat against the wall breathing heavily. Both of his eyes were closed and his long hair was still a mess. Her heart beat painfully. She cried out and Neji looked at her in panic.

She writhed in the dim light her hair mixing with the garbage that littered the cell. Neji froze. Watching TenTen squirm in pain aroused him to no end. He questioned if her pain was actually unsatisfied arousal caused by some sort of aphrodisiac inside the food she ate. TenTen's hair was spread around her she grabbed at her body as if to tear it open to stop the pain, her eyes were half opened and tears leaked from each one. She opened her mouth as if to call for help but nothing came out.

Neji watched sweat droplets roll over her body caressing her skin. Saliva leaked down her chin and Neji's pulse increased. If they didn't do something quickly, the might both die. He was jumped from his thoughts by a different kind of crying out. He glanced over at TenTen for a moment ensuring their demise. Her hand had made its way between her legs and she reacted accordingly.

Neji could not stand it. He pulled her hand from her throbbing womb and replaced it with his engorged manhood.

"A-Ah! N-Ne-j-ji!" TenTen cried out. He licked at her breasts still trusting at beastly speeds. She wrapped her arms around him and let her nails dig into his back. Her legs also wrapped around him allowing him to reach deeper inside her. They both climaxed but continued to engage in the immoral acts. Neji flipped TenTen over. Her face lay against the filth of the room and her hands stabilized her from breaking her neck. Neji continued to thrust into the girl's womb.

Their god like intercourse lasted a few hours before the two passed out.

Several days continued the same way. They ceased eating or drinking but continued to breathe in the drug filled air. Neither shinobi could control their raging libidos. Four days had passed and the two grew weak from lack of food and constant sexual intercourse. Once they were too famished to engage any longer their days were filled with painful longing in their nether regions.

TenTen shot up from her laying spot. She snuck to the bars of their cells and the repulsive sound of vomiting graced Neji's ears. Despite his complete exhaustion he sat up. His fears proved correct. This much unprotected sexual conduct may have led TenTen to become pregnant. He cringed in self disgust. He should have known these people's objective was his bloodline.

But there was a chance that the baby TenTen would have may be born with no bloodline like its mother. TenTen stopped and flipped over to slump against the nearest wall.

"Neji..." She whispered out in exhaustion. He sat up to look at her and he knew everything was over. The assailants had won. Inside TenTen's previously brown eyes were now a lavender color with no pupil. "My eyes hurt. I can't see you. There are strange blue lines everywhere..." She whispered out again. He went over to her touching her hand to reassure her.

"Y...Your pregnant. The reason your eyes are hurting and your vision is distorted is because you somehow have the Byakugan." he said. She could hear the surprise in his voice. "I believe this was their motive the whole time. We failed. I failed you, my clan, and our village." He said hugging her close to his body. He buried his head into her shoulders and she patted his head.

"Neji don't you dare take the blame for all of this. This was my mission and i failed. None of this could have been predicted. It's ok, just let it go." she said. She felt her shirt dampen and she fell silent. She continued to stroke his hair and remained with him in silence.

In the background there was a loud smash and Neji and TenTen looked towards the sound. They could see nothing but knew something was amiss for the kidnappers. Their wall smashed in and Lee bounced in the room. Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sakura quickly entered behind him. Sakura ran to the two to provide proper medical care and Shikamaru gave them their clothes that were found abandoned in another room. They dressed and quickly then followed the other four shinobi. Neji was shouldered by Shikamaru and Lee carried TenTen out of the building. In her relief of being rescued she passed out. Sakura and Naruto took care of any and all shinobi that stood in their way.

They quickly finished off the ones in the hall and made their way to outside the strange building. They tore through the streets of the village under the pouring rain. More ninja surrounded them and Neji broke away from Shikamaru doing his best to fight. The three able Konoha members fought diligently. When all the enemies lay helpless on the ground the continued towards the gate. They easily exited the village and continued running through their unnamed country lands.

Once they had reached Konoha's forest lands, everyone was allowed a quick rest.

"Neji-kun! Please accept my apologies! I opened all eight gates and ran back to Konoha gathered the members you requested and returned but it seems I was not quick enough. I beg you!" Lee shouted bowing into the dirt before Neji.

Neji couldn't help but smile. He glanced over at TenTen who was undergoing a full inspection by Sakura. "It's fine Lee. You could say you rescued us just in time, but the hardships will continue once we reach the village." He said looking away from the girls. Shikamaru glanced at him.

"Oi. What the hell did they do to you two? I mean we found you naked in a cell I wouldn't lock my own enemies in!" He asked laying against a tree. He had set several elaborate traps around the area. He watched Neji bow his head. His eyes couldn't be seen.

"I fear their goal was to force me to impregnate TenTen, so that they may steal our child and harvest the secrets of my bloodline. It is well known that any child born on the soil of a certain village is a legal child of that village and may be used accordingly." He said. Shikamaru and Lee fell silent hearing the disgust and remorse Neji spoke with. Sakura came over from the sleeping woman.

"It seems she might be pregnant?" Sakura said hesitantly. The men were silent and she took their reaction as confirmation that they all knew what had happened. "At any rate the beatings and lack of nutrition did a number on her body, we need to get her to a hospital or she could die. That baby has been inside her just eating away at her stomach for about a day so the actual damage is not irreversible." Sakura said sitting down.

Neji, Shikamaru and Lee sensed some chakra signatures crossing the border of fire country. Using his Byakugan, Neji confirmed that about twenty Amagakure ninja had followed them. They collected their things quickly and sprinted in the direction of Konoha.

After a few hours they reached the gates. Lee remained behind to help and inform the gate keepers of the incoming Ame ninja. Shikamaru, Neji, and Sakura rushed off to Tsunade's quarters. TenTen had awoken inside Tsunade's office to the voices of her very worried teammates.

"Tsunade-sama..." TenTen muttered out. She reached into her pocket and pulled the scroll out. Tsunade accepted the scroll confirming it's contents and began her investigation of their mission.

"We successfully infiltrated their village, found our false accommodation and the bar at which our target was mingling." Neji began to explain. "TenTen successfully caught the target's interest and left us to accompany him to his quarters located conveniently across the street. She found the scroll and knocked the target out but she was intercepted by the villages ninjas and was taken. We attempted to follow them but several men confronted us as well and we were unable to render her aid. I continued to track her after sending Lee to gather reinforcements." Neji finished. Tsunade nodded.

"TenTen." Tsunade said suddenly. The said girl jumped and faced her idol.

"Are you aware that you are carrying a Hyuuga child?" She asked. TenTen froze. After some silence she nodded. "Do you intend on keeping this child?" She asked her again. She remained silent. "And if you intend on keeping the child do you understand that both of you will not receive any missions for the remainder of your nine month pregnancy due to your increased risk caused by the Byakugan, vulnerability as a pregnant woman and Neji's inevitable distractions revolving around you and your child?" she asked again louder.

TenTen hid her face in her hands. "I want to keep it. I can't bear the thought of killing it before it has had a chance to live." She said. Tsunade's eyes softened but her eye brows furrowed soon after.

"TenTen, do you also understand that no matter the attachment you grow to the child inside of you, Neji's clan will most likely take your child from you?" TenTen shook her hands still covering her bowed face.

"H-Hai..." Her voice shook. Sakura held her tightly as Neji only watched straight faced. Shikamaru sighed "You've gotten yourself into a troublesome situation. On the way back I wondered something. Do TenTen's eyes ever return to normal?" He asked. Neji shook his head.

"Byakugan is a dominant trait, once a female not within the clan has been impregnated the immediately receive a Byakugan. It is the bloodlines way of protecting the assumed to be defenseless woman and her obviously defenseless child. It is the same for a pregnant Hyuuga. The two Byakugans mixing causes heightened senses speed and strength. Tenketsu points and vision are much easier to sense, chakra is easier to manipulate and far more tangible." Neji explained. Shikamaru nodded.

"Perhaps due to her new found Byakugan, your clan will be more accepting of your union?" Shikamaru thought allowed assuming his thought pose. Neji shook his head.

"They may order both TenTen and our child killed in order to protect the clan. They will be branded with the Hyuuga cursed seal and then killed. Then their bodies will be discarded."Neji said. "However, two things can happen. Aborting the unborn baby now may cause the eyes to return to their previous state but it all depends on the mother's genes and compatibility with Byakugan. Also should fate allow, the Byakugan TenTen has may be one borrowed from the child which happens is rare cases during conceiving and may or may not be transferred back at birth leaving one of you with the eyes. At the same time the clan may not accept the child regardless of the outcome." He finished.

TenTen was silent. Neji only watched her. "The decision is yours and Neji's to decide. You are all dismissed. Sakura I need you to file their report." She said. The other three left the office and were welcomed into Shikamaru's house.

"Neji how did you know so much about your clan impregnating outside of the clan?" Shikamaru asked bringing some tea. In our books of the clan it tells almost everyone in the clan's story. Several people in these books were exiled due to intercourse with an outsider, killed along with the outsider and the child." He said sipping his tea.

"Why not just hide her from your clan?" Shikamaru offered again.

"Without the protection of our clan, i cannot guarantee her safety against so many probable assailants. With her immature Byakugan, she is also in far much more danger and incapable of guarding her self. With her eyes in this condition even everyday activities become different. " He said.

"What about you Neji." TenTen asked quietly her pale eyes gazing at the floor. Neji and Shikamaru looked at her in question. "Do you want this baby? Your opinion is valid too. If you do not want i was simply get rid of it and things have a possibility of returning to normal."

"What do you want Neji?"


	4. Chapter 4

Finally chapter uhhh four i think lol XD i took so long updating i forgot what chapter this was XD hope you enjoy! R & R

* * *

_"What about you Neji." TenTen asked quietly her pale eyes gazing at the floor. Neji and Shikamaru looked at her in question. "Do you want this baby? Your opinion is valid too. If you do not want i was simply get rid of it and things have a possibility of returning to normal."_

_"What do you want Neji?"_

* * *

No one walked beside him on the lonely street he dragged his feet though. There were no voices, no people, no sounds, nothing. Only him, and those five words playing constantly in his head. He tossed and turned the words in his head, he didn't know the answer. No. He couldn't find the answer.

_"What do you want Neji?"_ The question was a simple enough one, the answer complex in ways the question never cared for. He found himself dragging his feet through some park a quarter mile from his starting position. He fell to his knees staring in to space waiting for his answer to sprout from within the grass at which he stared so intensely.

How was he supposed to go about this decision? There were no happy endings of course for him, his child nor his teammate. Was she really just his teammate? Would this child have the Byakugan blood line or could it perhaps be born normal like its mother? Would TenTen have her normal eyes back? How would he go about teaching her about the Byakugan's usage?

He wanted that child, he dreamt one day he could create one for the next generation of Shinobi to become an even greater Hyuuga than he was. Perhaps even remove the curse those of the side branches suffered from for many years. However his present clan was not so easily bypassed. This child was not only created on foreign lands by long standing enemies of the Hyuuga but it was also a child born out of wedlock, agreement, or arrangement. A child that was not planned for by the clan. It did not belong to the clan and it was not sealed.

They would never accept it. Even if the child were accepted its fate would not be kind. It would be immediately branded and would never see its mother again. Perhaps he could take her and hide her away as she mothered her child but his visitations would be limited. She would be found easily anywhere near Hyuuga grounds even more likely within the grounds.

Her forest dwelling home was much too far away from his own for her to be protected especially with the Byakugan taking over her body. His priority was to teach her to use it. But would it be simple? She has no bloodline of her own. She had no idea the difficulties of chakra manipulation specifically made for kekkei genkais. What would she do after she learned its usage? Could it be turned off? Hidden?

When the Byakugan is implanted it can be activated and deactivated at will but no research has been done on the impregnated outsiders. They were only immediately killed. He bit at his thumb.

"Watching the grass grow?" He heard a voice call from behind him. He could tell by the voice the village strategist had found him.

"Is it such a hard decision?" Shikamaru asked lying in the grass beside him. Neji only watched the lazy genius lie in the grass.

"If you keep it, keep her safe, it will grow and the eyes can be hidden from the clan, if it dies, TenTen _may_ get her eyes back or _may _keep them. You're the knight in this piece who will you protect? Your pawns or your king and queen?" Shikamaru mumbled glancing over at the troubled prodigy.

"I want this child. But It will never be accepted by my clan, and TenTen's eyes. I don't know if the Byakugan can be disabled even with the baby removed. Using the Byakugan for long periods of time will really destroy her eyes, Can she control it or will she be forced to use it until our child is born? How can she control it when she has never used chakra for bodily enhancements?" He whispered out. His eyes squeezed shut.

"The Byakugan could react in so many unpredictable ways if that baby is taken from her. TenTen could even die." Neji choked out. Shikamaru sat up and rested his hand on the troubled man's trembling back.

"It seems, Neji-san, you already know what you're going to do, but you're scared to start moving. Whatever you have planned you have to act quick, you can't leave TenTen alone like this." Were the genius's last words before he stood to leave Neji and his thoughts.

He cursed fate and its cruelties clutching clumps of grass tightly in his hands. Sighing in defeat he relaxed his grasp and pushed himself to a stand.

* * *

He slid the doors to TenTen's room open. He found the his teammate amidst many white sheets tanned hand on her flat stomach and turned to look at who entered the room. She felt chakra flare inside her and jumped a bit.

"Hello Neji." She said eyes still a stunning white. "At least I think you are Neji...all i can really see is a silhouette, bunches of blue noodles and a little ball of fire. But I can never forget my teammates' chakras." She said a breathtaking smile on her face. The sun's setting light glazed upon her skin making her figure soft and angelic. He took a deep breath in staring into her once chocolate brown eyes before speaking.

"I wish to keep our child. I want to raise this child as my own. However TenTen your life is in grave danger if you follow my wishes. You must never have any contact with the Hyuuga clan. They will _immediately_ sense the change and they _will_ attempt to _kill you_ to protect the Byakugan's secrets. For the sake of our child you must stay safe yourself." his solemn voice uttered softly. TenTen only watched him her smile faded slightly her eye brows furrowed as the room fell silent. She continued to gaze at her stomach.

"Before any decisions are made we have to find out whether or not you can control your new eyes." He began making signs. "Horse, Tiger, Boar, Hare, Rat, Dog, Horse, Dog, Hare, Rat, Boar, and Snake. Focus your chakra away from your eyes after performing these hand signs." He said sitting beside her. Her eyes closed and Neji watched her hands flawlessly repeat the hand signs. Her brown eyes faded slowly back into their place. Her eyes blinked open and flickered over to Neji's stress ridden face.

Tears gathered in her eyes up at the sight. Neji sighed.

"Thank the gods it worked." He whispered.

"I cannot be with you at all points of the day. It is forbidden by the clan for the members of the branch families to live elsewhere but the clan mansion." He almost growled out. "I have asked both Hinata and Sakura to attempt a living accommodation close enough to me and to the hospital to ensure your safety. You will be relocated there soon. I will rush to your side should I have the need. _Please_ do not travel anywhere without Hinata's or my protection." He said squeezing her hand for emphasis.

"We can only hope the Byakugan you and your child posses now may vanish so you and this little one..." pausing and rubbing her stomach softly."Can live a normal and hopefully peaceful life with...or without me if you so choose." He said curling his hand away from her stomach.

She smiled grabbing his retreating hand. "Life is never peaceful for long as a Shinobi of Konoha Neji-kun. But we will make it. Don't we always?" She said her bright smile in its place again. He sighed again, he could only pray she was right.

"The Byakugan inside you is hyper active due to the need to protect our child. At the mildest sense of danger your Byakugan will activate. I cannot reveal any Hyuuga secret techniques to you at risk of putting you at a disadvantage should my clan find you, however you are strong enough to fight on your own if any impending danger is near. When your Byakugan activates I will be able to sense you with this..." He paused making some hand signs and touching her shoulder. A lavender circle appeared which spun until a yin and yang circle was in its place. The white half faded off her skin and appeared on Neji's.

"And with this..." He paused again to write something on her stomach. "I can transport to you at anytime." He finished with a sigh. He caressed her soft tanned face.

"I'm so sorry." He said before he left the room. TenTen smiled at no one in particular.

"Mahh...I guess this is why they say be careful what you wish for." TenTen laughed bitterly as she touched her flat stomach again.

* * *

Urghhh finally I update this! I almost forgot this existed XD Hope you enjoyed it The real drama comes up in the next chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

Or maybe the drama comes in the next chapter...its sad when ur at a complete block u totally understand what our favorite mangakas feel when they have to make up for it with fillers XD

"Mahh...I guess this is why they say be careful what you wish for." TenTen laughed bitterly as she touched her flat stomach again.

* * *

Her small hand slid against the cold glass of a window. Beyond the window orange light fell lightly upon all that her coffee colored eyes could see. It was the world she used to belong to. A world she missed dearly.

Both familiar and not, the faces her eyes flickered to passed her by eager to get where they were going. Young, old, shinobi, civilians, they all shuffled by the lonely room she now resided in, glued to the spot by the window.

It'd been a few weeks. She didn't bother to count, she was no where closer to freedom. Absolutely no where near seeing her child's beautiful face. It was a thought that made her heart sink further into the darkness she lingered in. Her free hand slid unconsciously to her stomach as her mind was filled with images of her child's father and everything that he had said.

Her thoughts were torn in half when she noticed one face walking by that was no simple matter. Eyes like pearls stared straight ahead, wisdom settled in his skin giving way to age, his furrowed brows never moving. She watched him walk by. Her heart stopped when she noticed him snap his eyes to her and cease walking. She stood frozen at the window as his eyes narrowed into a glare.

What seemed an eternity was truly only a few moments before he turned his body to face her and his glare became more intense. She saw his eyes motion to activate and could feel the veins near her eye sockets throb. If either of them activated that bloodline, it was all over. She stood terrified. Her eyes bulged out and she shut them as quickly as she could and spun away from the window but it was far too late. With her protective dōjutsu active, she could see him approaching at quite the rapid pace, his bloodline now active. She stood in some feeble attempt to escape.

However, all she could manage was running to the front door and staring at it as her body broke into a cold sweat. Quietly a hand snuck from behind her to grab a firm hold of her mouth to silence her. When positive she would make no unnecessary noises or actions it sunk in front of her to make a few hand signs. Her last glimpse of the scene ended with long, flowing, almost blue, black hair before she was engulfed in a quick set of smoke and was gone.

Sensing her quick escape from the Hyuuga wrath was far too close, however successful, she spun to her savior only to find her Byuakugan still very active at the sight of a man she was positive she had never seen before. She tried to take a few small steps only to bump into another man. The situation finally settled on TenTen when she noticed five or six men encircling her.

"You will return my child woman." She heard one of them say. Neji's name rang through the echoes of her mind over and over, desperately begging him to come to her.

"You're the crazy bitch from before..." She tried to stumble out perhaps to score some time for Neji to arrive.

The woman revealed to be a man earlier grinned with menace. "Return my child." She only repeated. TenTen caressed her bump of a stomach clutching at the thin cloth that shielded it from her touch. Her mind raced in circles looking for a solution.

'Where is Shikamaru when you need him.' She thought counting her opponents. She could try to fight back, they most likely wouldn't use anything that would damage her child baring body.

"Last time I checked, things in my body were mine." TenTen sneered. The man scowled at her and motioned to attack. She tensed slightly to prepare her fight when her activated Byuakugan caught sight of a much more frightening sight.

A hoard of Hyuugas were sprinting towards them with Neji in tow. Her eyes widened, but the distraction allowed her to perform a substitution jutsu. She appeared in the forest nearby and took to running in some random direction far from the argument. She watched with her Byuakugan from several kilometers away as the Hyuugas quickly defeated all but one.

TenTen decided running further but her path was blocked by one sole woman, badly bruised but glaring at her determinedly.

"That is my child. I beg you. Please give me my baby." She begged TenTen. TenTen stood shocked.

"A few years ago, I met a man here in Amagakure. I fell in love with him. He was so handsome, serious, and most of all he had the most peculiarly colored eyes. They were white like those of any Hyuuga man. He fell for me soon after. We were dating for a while and he took me back to his village in secret. Soon I was pregnant. He was in a panic. He kept saying we would die. He went mad and tried to gorge out my maternal Byuakugan from my eyes. He didn't succeed but in my struggle against him, i lost my child. My Byuakugan was lost as well. I just want my baby back. I hired these men to trick Konoha into sending a Hyuuga to chasing after these Amagakure nin I hired to steal from your villiage. But my body can no longer carry children, but I found you among the Konoha team, i was fooled into thinking you were a true Hyuuga." She sobbed out. TenTen only stood shocked.

"Even so, this child would always be mine. You would never forget that." TenTen whispered.

"I know! I know I can't get him back, but I had to try. I just had to." She cried out still sobbing into her hands. TenTen stared at the ground.

"You...You can keep the child. You seem to need him more than I do. I'll go with you. But I will not stay in that cage. So lets get going before the Hyuugas kill us both." She said grabbing the woman's hands.

"Thank you. Thank you, really." She smiled through her wet eyes. They made quick work of the travels through Konoha's gates and the forest in the surrounding areas.

"What was your lover's name?" TenTen asked as they traveled back to Amagakure.

"Tokuma Hyuuga. He was always so level headed and calm, he was always gentle." She whispered sadly at the ground. TenTen had met Tokuma a few times, the thought made her heart sink, her story was real? Even if she continued to evade her she would continue to try and take the child. She could not live like that. But how could she just surrender the child she had become so attached to? The child of a man she greatly admired and had been teamed with for a good three fourths of her life.

They arrived at the gates of Amagakure again, this time TenTen laughed at the bitter irony of her eyes, completely white in color, truly belonging to her this time. The woman led her to a cozy house in the middle of Amagakure.

TenTen walked into the bathroom of her new temporary home. She touched her stomach again, she'd grown fond of feeling the small lump that was growing. She tugged her shirt up and stared at the seal Neji had drawn on her stomach. Eyes watering, she let chakra fill her hand and covered the mark. She felt her skin sting and it vanished. Neji didn't need this sort of trouble from her. If she just surrendered the baby, everything could return to normal.

'Everything would be normal again.' She thought trying to keep her eyes from watering.

"Oh that's right what is your name?" The woman outside asked. TenTen jumped and blinked the tears from her eyes.

"TenTen." She said. from behind the door. She opened it to meet her face with a smile.

* * *

A few months had passed, she'd become close to both the woman and the baby inside here. The woman who would become the mother of her child introduced herself as Tai-Ming. She had been living alone in the same house they were in for almost four years. She was a great cook, and a very friendly woman. She often caressed the skin of her stomach almost as though patting the soft hairless head of the child only a few layers beneath her touch. Each time TenTen watched her touch 'her' baby, her heart only sunk further at the sight of the loving touch. TenTen was beginning to doubt everything she had just resolved to do.

She started to question things that never came to mind before, she needed some way for them both to find some sort of happiness. How could she be satisfied living a life with a child she took from another woman? How could she face the child when he or she grew older and more curious?

She found herself back at a window again. The whole thing had her mind racing in circles. Strangely enough her Byakugan had never deactivated since she met Tai-Ming. It was almost as though her body did not trust the woman. Her eyes wandered about the outside scenery. She recalled Neji's teachings on how to deactivate the Byakugan. She repeated his actions and her chocolate brown eyes returned and were met with something they could no longer process.

Out side the window was the dreary scenery of Amagakure, the rain and grayed buildings. The empty streets and lifeless town. TenTen's mind raced. She was in Amegakure, or so she thought, but the scenery a few moments ago showed no such thing. When she had looked through the window only moments ago all she could see were clouds and blue skies. Amegakure did not by any means have that sort of scenery even when it was not raining. She turned around to look about the house. It was also a completely different place than what she had been seeing through her Byakugan. Where the hell was she?

She had not seen or heard from her teammates or any one from her village. She wasn't permitted to go outside for the sake of the child. But it was strange that, had she still been in Amegakure that her teammates had not located her and attempted some form of rescue. TenTen's heart began to race. What was happening? The seal Neji had placed on her shoulder to sense danger was never deactivated, so she was sure he was aware of her safety, but why wasn't he looking for her and his child?

Had things not returned to their normal patterns? She'd now been gone for seven months her child had grown so much. Tai-Ming was always gone for most of the day, she said she had things she had to attend to before the baby arrived. She never knew where she went or why but she always returned about the same time each day. No one else was ever near the house.

Gathering some things to take a walk, she opened the front door and noticed as per usual it was raining, she continued out with an umbrella in hand and looked about the village. Something was just not right. She could feel each rain drop touch her skin, and smell the wet rain as it fell but, she could not see nor sense any people about, there was no sound around her, no animals scurried about the deserted rain lands. Her pulse rising and leaving her umbrella forsaken behind her, she burst into a sprint her head shooting from side to side eyes darting from one object to another for some sort of explanation. She came to a stop when the rain of Amagakure did and she looked up at the sky.

Was it a genjutsu? When could she have been put in one? It would not hurt to attempt to break it. She activated her Byakugan again and once more she was in the same room with the same cloudy scenery from before, she released her chakra all at once and her eyes shot open and she sat up from the bed she was lying in. The house was quiet. Tai-Ming was not with her to her great relief.

The reason her village had yet to find her, was because she was no longer in Amagakure. She couldn't hear the constant tapping of the never ending rains of Amagakure. There were no people to be heard but she sensed thousands of chakra patterns outside of the building. She happened upon another room in the house finding the door slightly ajar.

Sitting at a chair she found also slightly out of place, she picked up a scroll. Her eyes widened a fraction and time seemed to stop around her. The scroll gave detailed information about the correct procedure for replacing one's eyes with those of a dōjutsu. The eyes colored meticulously on the scroll's slightly aged paper where white with a hint of lavender. Her and her child's eye color.

Everything stopped. TenTen replaced the scroll on the desk and left the room. Breathing was becoming hard for her as she moved about, she found a stairway and took it her legs threatening to give out on her. As she reached the top she slowed at the sight of massive mountains and clouds that seemed to decorate the mountainous lands.

"Kumogakure? But how?" She could only whisper. This was not the place to be with a Hyuuga child. Neji had told her often about the attempts of Kumogakure to steal the Hyuuga dōjutsu and now she was in the very heart of that same village? She had to leave now. The Hyuuga's prized kekkei genkai was right in the palms of their greatest enemy and it was now completely her fault.


	6. Chapter 6

Well after like what half a year? haha Im back with a new chapter! i thought i'd wait for some more reviews but meh. so here we go! thanks to all my reviewers who submitted their answers! Lets see the winner shall we :P

* * *

_"Kumogakure? But how?" her voice a trembling whisper. This was not the place to be with a Hyuuga child. Neji had told her often about the attempts of Kumogakure to steal the Hyuuga dōjutsu and now she was in the very heart of that same village? _

_She had to leave now. _

_The Hyuuga's prized kekkei genkai was right in the palms of their greatest enemy and it was now completely her fault._

TenTen could hardly believe her eyes. Quite literally as her Byakugan had seen through a jutsu she din't realize she was in. She could feel her body tremble as she stumbled backwards. She ran to the edge of the building finding a drop probably deep enough to kill her over a beautiful rush of water.

"Shit...Shit...Shit!" She could only cry. Her baby was becoming a slight hindrance as she turned back into the building.

"Where the fuck did she go?!" She head echo through the halls of the building she'd slid back into. Curses jumped from her mouth again as she turned to look for some means of escape. It didn't matter what happened to her, but her baby could not land in the hands of these people. Beside her stood another mountain building with a flat topped, railed in space, the spacing between the buildings seemed relatively short and manageable.

Taking her only chance she leaped from to the building over making sure to land wide spread so her stomach would not be crushed in her landing. Pain shot through her lower abdomen and pelvis. It was going to be the most difficult evasion she'd ever attempted but there was no surrendering now. She ran building up momentum to jump to the next building, much lower than the other two, and landed safely feeling the pain return with a vengeance. Sakura had told her she'd experience slightly painful contractions if she'd disobeyed her and partook in physical activity. She pushed the memory away as the pain dulled and stood to analyse her options.

Toad hopping in straight lines wasn't going to get her anywhere. More curses left her in whispers as she leaned against the mountains looking for some other means of escape. A few approaching voices limited her time, and her decisions, as they neared she was left with no choice, it was either her and her child had their eyes gouged out, then most likely killed or die escaping. Keeping the utmost positive thoughts with prayers the latter would not occur she held a firm grasp on the railing, taking a momentary glance backwards, before she jumped over the railing feeling her heart beat harshly in her chest as she fell closer and closer into the water. She kept her body as straight as possible dropping feet first into the water.

She took what she could only hope would not be her final breath as the water first touched her skin and she felt her self instantly submerged and slowly sinking deeper. Letting her body slow, she kicked fiercely towards the glistening surface of her savior and her head popped out just as she could hold no longer. She inhaled deeply taking no time to crawl to the surface chakra rushing to her feet as she took off in a wobbly sprint. He feet touched land soon enough bringing her to a more sturdy sprint away from the village.

She glanced back rethinking her decision to avoid the Raikage's office, but she couldn't risk not knowing if the Raikage would be of any assistance to her, especially with the questionable terms their villages were on.

She turned back to her escape route fumbling to keep her quite slow pace steady. She slowed to a quick walk as she scanned for any chakra signatures or dangers in the area. Her Byuakugan faded into her usual chocolate brown eyes and she sighed in relief. There was no danger around. She sped walked through the rocky mountains of Kumogakure, occasionally stopping to drink from the natural springs, her body probably couldn't withstand any dehydration at the moment. She sighed continuing on deeper into the unmarked lands.

* * *

Neji, his uncle, Hinata, Hanabi and a large 40% of his clan sped through the continuous flows of rain that shadowed the mysterious village. Their searches were proving futile and the situation was becoming dire.

"Uncle. She is not here! We have searched the entire village multiple times! This is wasteful, We must go to Kumogakure!" Neji shouted over the rain. His uncle only glared ahead his speed increasing slowly.

"We cannot burst into a village on assumptions Neji. We need evidence of some sort before we can even consider Kumogakure." He responded voice dark, low and menacing.

"We do not have to intrude in such a manner uncle! A simple request for audience with the Raikage should suffice!" He yelled back. His uncle turned to him glare dripping with malicious intent.

"And say what Neji? That we have an illegitimate Hyuuga who voluntarily left the village with unknown ninja of Amegakure? But somehow we believe she might be in your village's custody?" He bellowed Neji clenched his teeth.

"Or perhaps waltz into their trap ourselves upon arrival and have all of our secrets taken?" He said softer this time the anger still evident. "We must await further information before any action is taken Neji."

Neji motioned to respond but was interrupted when a bird flew into his field. He ceased his sprint to intercept the message carrying bird tearing the note open.

His eyes flickered quickly down the note and his eyes widened.

"Uncle!" Neji shouted looking up from the note, he said nothing more as he stared ahead of the group.

"Oiii!" Someone screamed out from the distance. The entire crowd of Hyuuga turned to find Akamaru, Kiba, Ino, Kakashi and Shino sprinting towards them.

"Kiba?" Neji called into the Hyuuga's confused silence.

"Yo Neji! Tsunade sent us to help you guys track down TenTen!" He said with a grin. Neji sighed.

"She is no longer in this village. We have searched the village from top to bottom." Neji said clutching his fists.

"It seems besides the mission you three had, she was never here. At the gates Akamaru started picking up her scent and it wasn't abnormal because Shino saw her leaving the village with some strange woman, that's what lead us to joining this mission, so we didn't really pay it any attention, but as we started off in your direction, the scent Akamaru picked up began to travel northeast. In other words the complete opposite direction." Kiba said.

"It's going to take a few days to get there but we've still got TenTen's scent we have to hurry before it fades too much."Kiba said. The Hyuugas nodded and the large team stopped only to refuel for their trip and left the Amegakure.

They ran for days only stopping when rest was an absolute must. And finally after five days had come and gone and high mountain tops of Kumogakure came into view. Taking the last step possible on the flat land they took to the mountain tops.

Neji glared ahead. The time they'd spent searching Amegakure was for nothing, she was taken by the same people Hinata was taken by all those years ago. His teeth clenched.

"Neji! Calm yourself. No rash actions will be permitted on foreign soil!" Hiashi ordered. Neji remained silent.

Akamaru jumped and slid around a corner coming to a halt. He growled at the people in front of him.

"These guys have TenTen's scent all over them!" Kiba shouted.

"Shit." Tai-Ming growled out. "You two find her." She said pointing to two men beside her.

"You two take care of them." She said again. The two stepped forward at either of Tai-Ming's sides to assist.

* * *

TenTen shivered violently as she continued to walk through the foreign lands. The temperature was beginning to drop noticeably and the only thing keeping the chilled winds from grinding at her skin was a long, thin, cream colored Chinese styled qipao fitted at the stomach and changed to turn into a loose and flowing dress at the bottom allowing her to run if needed. She rubbed at the exposed skin of her arms.

She assumed by the time she'd been traveling and the rapidly dropping temperature, she was nearing the Land of frost. Not the best place to be wearing what she was. A small cave caught her eye and she squeezed inside glad the mountain held enough heat to defrost her aching bones. TenTen leaned back against the cave walls. She'd recuperate for a few days before going anywhere near The Land of Frost less she become a huge Popsicle.

She sighed looking out to the barren rocky landscape. All she ever seemed to find her self doing was calling out for Neji. When had she let herself become so weak? She sighed again a more forlorn feeling behind it. The answer was quite obvious. She hadn't cared much for him upon their first encounter and not for a while after, but faster than she would have liked, she developed feeling for the stupid fate obsessed Neji. The little things he did as he tried to express his care for others.

His rare genuine smiles sent absolute delight through her body. As he grew she regretted not being the one to disprove his idea of fate, but Naruto had beat her to it. She smiled thinking back on the day she'd surrendered to her feelings. A few days after the Chunin exams and the chaos Suna and Orochimaru brought on the village, she'd been sitting beside Neji after a fierce sparring session. It was strange that he stayed behind after their spar but TenTen enjoyed the company

He wasn't looking at her, but he called her name softly. She remembered how his softened and sweetened voice surprised her into a stuttering, embarrassing mess. Thankfully he'd ignored it.

'_I must apologize for my behavior up until today. You, Lee, and Gai are an invaluable part of my life and growth as a shinobi of Konoha. I vow to treat you as such._' TenTen just stared at his back her face flushed red from some strange mix of embarrassment and utter joy. '_And thank you, TenTen._' he finished falling back into silence. TenTen stared at the ground for the remainder of their time together that day. She fought the tears of joy that gathered in the corners if her eyes and forced back the girlish blush from his words echoing in her mind.

It was a memory that she cherished. Neji finally opened to them and soon after, days he stayed behind became more frequent and reasoning became considerate; to simply be with his team. He ate out along with them, and even began to smile more frequently much to the dismay of TenTen's heartstrings.

She smiled at the memory looking down to her stomach

"Your daddy is a great man, you'll love him." She whispered with a giggle. TenTen's eyes shot open wide and her heart beat painfully against her chest. She'd experienced minor contractions the kind that Sakura said would occur with physical activity which she'd been doing far too much of, but it felt more like someone was crushing her body. She dug her finger nails into the ground fighting not to give away her location to anyone who might be searching for her. She struggled to her feet the pressure subsiding slightly and she ventured further in the cave hoping to find something although she wasn't sure what. The feeling returned nearly bringing her to her knees.

She continued deeper into the cave and heard the soft rushing of running water. She hobbled towards the sound each movement making the reoccurring pain much worse.

She finally slumped down to her knees beside the underground creak and the pain became more intense. The previous subsiding pattern had gone as the pain came more frequently with less time in between. The pain became unbearable as she cried out into the empty cave ways.

"ARGHHHHH NEJII!" She called in some desperate hopes that he'd somehow find her. She could feel liquid dribble down her legs and butt.

Her breathing was erratic and she called out again.

"Oh my godness!" She heard someone call out but she couldn't focus on them at the moment. Sweat drenched her body as she dug into the floors with her nails,

"Help me please!" She called out to the voice. She heard some splashing close by and felt a gentle hand remove her stained under garments.

"You are going into labor younglady. Stay with me, keep your breathing steady." A soothing voice said. She brought water to her soaking her clothing and wiping at her face.

"Something seems to have brought you to a sudden premature labor." She muttered in worry. "I'm going to have to get you to kneel or squat for a while." The voice said pulling at TenTen's body. "Do not attempt to push until the time is right you must save your energy." She cooed as TenTen assumed a squat.

"I'm going to massage your body please relax, it is going to take a few hours before we can get the child out." She continued to coo. "Tell me your name."

TenTen could only barely register the woman's words.

"Ten...Te-TenTen!" TenTen forced out between pained gasps. Her legs were beginning to cramp and give out on her and she cried out louder fighting to remain squatting.

"Oh that's a beautiful name, where is your child's father? Are you alone?" She asked again. TenTen felt the veins around her eye throb and her Byakugan activate. Her cries got louder.

"I-I don't...I don't...kn-know!" She cried out. The woman continued to speak as TenTen writhed in the pain. She began to pant heavily. The woman did her best to converse with TenTen to keep her mind a bit distracted from the pain. Hours and hours of pain passed and TenTen was near surrender.

"Stay with me, you absolutely cannot pass out now!" The woman bellowed. TenTen's eye brows furrowed as she opened her eyes to look at the woman. She was rather elderly with a kind look to her. She was pale unlike the majority of Kumo-nin.

"W-Who..." TenTen tried. The woman silenced her to speak. "My name is uzumaki Izanagi. I'm from the village hidden in Frost." She said quietly her hands turning green and hovering over TenTen's body. "Your doing great only a bit longer, TenTen." The woman said wiping her sweat down again.

Not much time passed and the woman smiled at TenTen. "Are you ready to meet your baby?" She asked gently. TenTen smiled the best she could and let the woman lay her against the curved cave wall. She took her cue and began to push.

Heart wrenching cries of pain echoed through the caves as TenTen used the little energy she had to bring her new child out. This was definitely something she didn't want to do again.

"Not much further." The woman said hushed in concentration. Finally after what seemed like days, her baby was in the woman's arms. The woman sliced the cord with a chakra scalpel. She took the child to the creek beside them and washed the child using a shred of fabric she'd torn from her clothing.

"What a beautiful child." The elder woman whispered. She left the cave dwelling for a moment returning with the child wrapped and draped properly.

She turned to TenTen who was now unconscious. Putting a baby out without medical care was a dangerous and exhausting job. She cleaned TenTen's body up and picked her and her child up and brought them further into the cave.

* * *

Tai-Ming's girl's fell to the floor in defeat as Neji and Shino stood panting heavily from battle. Kiba, Akamaru, Kakashi, his ninken and Ino moved ahead, leaving the women in their hands, to track TenTen while the Hyuuga men followed the Tai-Ming and her men.

Neji lead the way to his clan now engaging with the men who'd engaged forms much like the Raikage himself. Neji approached Tai-Ming who made an attempt to escape before running into a web of Shino's insects.

"Where is TenTen?!" Neji growled lowly at her. She chuckled.

"The loving husband has arrived how quaint." She said crossing her arms. "You're too late. She and that baby are gone." She said with a laugh. Neji's eyes narrowed.

"Where is TenTen?!" He shouted this time. She laughed a bit louder this time.

"It seems you are hard of hearing Mr. Husband. She. Is. G-" Tai-Ming moved to say but she was cut off when Neji sprung towards her Byakugan activated and palms out.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" Neji pushed his palms for the first two consecutive attacks but his palms were knocked away by Tai-ming's precise blows to his wrist to knock them off their course. Furrowing his brows he attempted the next two and again they were ineffective. Four, Eight, sixteen, and thirty two more blows and not one had touched a single tenketsu.

Neji's fists tightened until his knuckles whitened to a death like tone.

"My father and I have studied your people for years. It was our life's work. You won't lay a hand on me." She said laughing darkly making her own hand signs.

"Lightning Current: revolving storm" She muttered her hands stopping in a finger tip to finger tip position. Lightning sparked between her finger tips and as it gathered she began to manipulate her chakra into an orb shape and merge her lightning nature release. Neji braced for impact but she simply tossed the orb in the midst of Neji and where his clan was fighting. The orb began to glow and expanded rapidly. Electrical shocks coursed through Neji's body, he could feel his limbs and body grow heavy and useless and he sank to his knees along with several of the other Hyuuga men.

"See? You can't defeat me! My attacks were bred for fighting you. I sent my lightning inside you at micro subatomic sizes to re-wire your brain. It has ceased sending electrical signals to your muscles, limbs and even tenketsu points. You can't move, nor use chakra. All you can do...is Die." She said laughing evilly as she made more hand signs. Chakra encased her hands and lightning followed and she rushed towards Neji to impale him on her Lightning Blade.

Kakashi appeared beside Neji, his chidori wedged into her Lightning Blade. He brought the other hand forward to push his chidori into her but she jumped away before his attack could land.

"Kiba and Ino have found something. They need you to look inside." Kakashi said. He made his chidori again but it did not chirp like usual. He brought it to Neji's chest and pushed lightly stimulating Neji's body and its electric signals to return his motor senses.

"I don't know how well that worked but you have to get over there." Kakashi said rushing off towards Tai-Ming.

"MM!" Neji responded getting up to make his way to TenTen. He jogged his best up to where he'd felt Ino and Kiba's chakra.

"Neji-kun!" Ino shouted.

"TenTen's chakra ends right here. At the mouth of this cave, but I can't sense any chakra inside and Kiba can't pick up any scent beyond here." She explained quickly. "Maybe you can see inside with Byakugan."

"Alright." he said. He closed his eyes activating his Byakugan and scanned the landmark.

"Eh?" He muttered. Ino and Kiba watched him closely.

"I cannot see anything. It seems as though I can see inside, but all I can see is endless tunnels that run in circles." He said deactivating his eyes. "Someone has made it so inside the cave is untraceable." He responded again. He open and shut his fingers feeling his motor skills returning fully.

"The only way finding TenTen is by going inside." He said tightening his fist again. Kiba and Ino nodded and the three entered the tight entrance to the cave.

"Kiba you take the rear Ino stay between." Neji ordered. They made they're way down the cave and were lead to a small clearing inside beside a creek. On the floor was a disturbing splatter of bodily fluids and some discarded underwear.

"What?" Ino said glancing at the discharge. "Eww. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it looks like TenTen might have given birth here." Ino said turning away. Kiba cringed and Neji remained impassive.

"We have to find her, she needs medical care." She said more hurriedly as the three continued though the cave.

* * *

Now here is a question for you :) would you rather the old lady be evil or a good person? Review with your opinion. The winning option was number 3 so none of the three will die. Again I would like to thank some of my reviewers your imput came together perfectly!

TTeriyakiFlavore

Chisa Chispa

tentenXneji love

Guest

On behalf of Neji, TenTen and their baby who's name must now be decided (Although i do like Yuuko) Thank you 3


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

"Oh dear! Yuuko-chan, why on earth are you crying?" The elderly woman cooed to the tiny child. Her cries were soft and bore no actual tears.

"Your mother is quite exhausted at the moment, but soon she will be holding you and loving you the way she should be. I promise." The baby quieted for a moment falling into a light slumber from crying. She wrapped the child in the fabric and lay her beside her still mother who was down with a fever.

Physical exertion seemed to have brought her to an early labor also taking most of her strength in the process. Several days had passed and she'd seen no sign of a father either. She continued to care for the baby appreciating the company out in the middle of these frozen lands.

TenTen stirred finally her eyes blinking open. The elder woman smiled brightly.

"Well good morning miss TenTen. It seems you've been down for a few days with a fever." She explained to the waking girl.

"Where are we?" She asked. The woman's response was interrupted by a few small cries for attention.

"Yare Yare, Yuuko-chan, it seems you can finally meet your mommy!" The woman picked the child up and presented her to TenTen.

"Yuuko?" TenTen asked. The woman looked back at her.

"Oh, please forgive me, I did not know her name so I gave her a name. Please feel free pay it no mind. I will call her as you do." TenTen shook her head.

"No. Yuuko is perfect." A smile graced TenTen's fever struck face. "Hyuuga Yuuko. It's perfect." She said tears welling in her eyes.

TenTen looked around bouncing her baby lightly in her arms. They were in a large room seemingly carved from rock.

"This is my cave home, I often refuge here on my way between Kumogakure, and Shimogakure. I'm a medic nin. What brought you out here, with a Hyuuga child no less?" The woman asked mixing something across the stone room.

"I was tricked into coming here with a kunoichi of Kumogakure. I finally found a chance to escape and I wound up here. I should have been months away from giving birth but I guess what's done, is done." She said looking down at Yuuko. Yuuko looked up at her mother smiling happily and pulling on the loose hairs that dangled above her.

"We have to go, her father is probably looking for us in Amegakure!" TenTen told the woman. She looked down at the two sadly.

"I'm afraid that is impossible. Your body cannot withstand travel, it has only been two to three days, you need a few weeks before you can travel without assistance. The next place you and that baby need to get to is a hospital. It won't last long at all traveling all the way to Amegakure. The only thing keeping Yuuko alive at the moment, are my medicinal treatments and mystical palm. If you leave here both of you may die."

The woman took Yuuko unwrapping her and laying her on the bed engulfing her with her mystical palm. TenTen sat up nearly screaming at the pain that rushed through her lower body.

She watched the woman treat Yuuko tenderly. Yuuko was only about a pound small enough to get lost in TenTen's tender embrace. Her large white eyes darted gazed over at her mother, face expressionless.

"What should I do?" TenTen begged the woman. She couldn't let her child die before she even had a chance to meet the man she could call father. She let her body fall limp back onto the bed.

The elderly woman sighed.

"Allow your body to heal, at least another day, then I will escort you to the hospital within the land of frost. Fortunately I know these caves and they run underground into the village. If we remain within the caves, the temperature will not cause either of you any harm, and along the way I can stop and treat you both." She offered. TenTen looked up at her.

"Thank you Uzumaki-chan." TenTen smiled. Her smile dropped and she sat up through the pain again.

"You know, there is an Uzumaki in my village too. Are you related?" She asked slowly. The elderly woman shook her head.

"Long ago my granddaughter was sent to Konoha to contain the nine tailed fox, almost immediately after, our village and clan was completely destroyed. Our clan has scattered all around the world now and is probably nearly extinct. We could possibly be related, but it is rather impossible to know."

"Wow, I bet Naruto has no idea he has a clan." TenTen giggled out. The elderly woman smiled.

"Indeed. Our clan was from the beautiful Uzushiogakure, renowned for Fūinjutsu, the very reason for its destruction." Yuuko coughed distracting the women from their stories and pulling their attention to Yuuko.

"I think Yuuko needs feeding. I've been prolonging her feeding using milk of goats mixed with the herbs I'd been collecting in Kumogakure." She said chuckling and letting her hands slip away from Yuuko. She handed her to TenTen showing the younger woman exactly how to feed the child and left the room to fetch some materials.

"Yuuko-chan, I'm sorry you had to be born here, I'm causing you so much trouble. But soon your daddy is going to see your beautiful face. He is going to love you, I promise." She cooed. The woman returned with two packs, one rather small and one slightly larger. She also lay out some clothing for the girl and some fresh blankets for the child.

"I will fill these bags with the herbs I need to continue caring for both of you. Tomorrow late afternoon we will begin our travels." She said. "For now please, You and Yuuko must rest."

TenTen was left in silence. Yuuko pulled away from her breast cuddling up to sleep. TenTen put her breast away and lay Yuuko beside her to do the same.

* * *

TenTen's eyes fluttered open. She stretched best she could and pulled herself to a seated position, she felt quite refreshed but she had no hopes of finding if were morning or afternoon. She looked over to Yuuko who was sound asleep beside her and heard Izanagi enter.

"Ah! Good Morning!" Izanagi greeted. TenTen couldn't help but wonder how this mysterious woman always knew what time it was.

"Yuuko-chan looks good too, you two should be well enough to begin traveling this aftern-"

A large explosion echoed through the cave before she could finish.

TenTen crawled to her feet.

"That must be them! The people after Yuuko! We have to leave now!" TenTen urged the woman.

"But Yuuko must be fed, and I must administer healing to the both of you before we leave."

"Heal Yuuko while I feed her, I can be treated later, I've suffered through worse anyway." TenTen hurried out pulling Yuuko's food from her shirt. She nudged the child awake and watched her hungrily latch onto her.

Izanagi quickly engulfed her hands in the green chakra hovering them over both TenTen and Yuuko ignoring TenTen's protests.

"You need your strength you're the one doing the moving!" Izanagi argued back. She finished quickly grabbing the packs and pulling TenTen down a hall with Yuuko.

"Follow me closely and watch your step. Down here gets a bit dark, and cooler. I will slow the intruders." Izanagi warned rushing through the smaller tunnels of the cave.

* * *

"Shit!" Neji cussed loudly. Another attack from the other side shook the cave, TenTen was inside, there was no chance of finding her if the cave was destroyed.

He glared in front of him studying the woman laughing loudly at their struggles against her.

"You cannot win! You will not win! I have trained for years to combat against you, and avenge my father." She yelled out firing another lightning attack towards them with a range too wide for the cave to withstand.

The walls shook again rumbling menacingly.

"Neji! This entrance won't last much longer if you can't fight off those attacks!" Ino shouted to him from her battle with another of Tai Ming's subordinates. Kiba and Akamaru stood back panting from his own battle with another subordinate.

"We won't last much longer in this tiny cave hallway!" Kiba shouted with an agreeing bark coming from Akamaru.

Neji's teeth clenched tight. What were they going to do now? A wind Nature type was nowhere to be found to overpower the lightning chakra nature. At a standstill Neji glared at the smiling woman.

The cave began to shake and a giant boulder appeared on both ends of the tunnel they had been traveling through. Tai Ming spun to see the boulder slide into place.

"What did you do Hyuuga?!" She yelled out. Neji stared at the rock, no one hear used earth manipulation, who would block their path? Tai Ming sprung at him he snapped back towards her kicking backwards to avoid her attack in the tiny space.

"Stop! If you continue your lightning attacks the entire cave will fall on top of us! And there is no way out!" Neji yelled at her. She ignored his warnings sneering at him.

"It would be my pleasure to trap you under thousands of pounds of rocks!" She yelled back.

"You will be trapped too!" As if emphasizing his point the roof above them broke into several cracks.

She watched nervously as the cracks stopped appearing looking back to him with a smirk.

"Shit. Kiba! Use Gatsūga on this damn rock!" Neji called. Kiba nodded doing as told to clear the rock from the entrance of their walkway.

"You won't escape!" She called "Water Release: Storm Pool!" She called out. Quickly the cave flooded with water. She made signs again as the water poured from her body.

"Lightning release: Electromagnetic Murder!" Neji's eyes widened as he and his teammates hurried to the door.

"Wait boss..we-!" Her henchmen called. The current shot towards the unmoved bodies, forcing blood churning cries from their bodies, scrambling their bodies and reducing them to burned corpses. She laughed evilly and right above her the cave crumbled. Neji looked back and found both the water and lightning stopped and Tai Ming nowhere in sight.

Neji sighed. "Well how the hell will we get to TenTen now?" He asked.

"I could use Gatsūga on the rocks to move them out of the way." Kiba offered.

Neji shook his head in response. "No, there is no way you're using that technique without major damage to the cave." Neji said biting at his thumb.

Byakugan now active he searched the cave and found whatever barrier had been obstructing his vision, was now gone. He searched the cave for another entrance of some sort.

"This cave had one sole entrance in this area. The nearest is all the way back in Kumogakure. We have absolutely no time to return." Neji said angrily.

"Wait, she and…another person?" Ino said furrowing her brows in confusion. "Ah…she and some other person are headed that way, towards the Land of Frost. If you can follow the tunnels we may be able to intercept them at the cave's Frost entrance." Ino reported glancing at Neji.

"It's all we have." He walked off in the direction the tunnels headed keeping his Byakugan focused on the tunnel they followed.

* * *

It had only felt like a few hours had passed as TenTen continued walking straight ahead.

"How long has it been? Should I maybe stop and feed Yuuko?" TenTen asked looking down at the sleeping child.

"Ha, it isn't necessary, if the child isn't hungry." Izanagi replied. TenTen remained silent. She looked down at her child's closed eyes.

She wondered if she still had the Byakugan, it seemed like her baby did, so was hers gone? She held Yuuko tighter to her body.

"What is the matter TenTen dear?" Izanagi asked from in front of her.

"This child is a Hyuuga. An illegitimate Hyuuga, her clan may ask to have her killed." Izanagi glanced back at the girl. There was nothing to be said against a clan whose secrets had to be protected. She thought back on her village and the secrets it had been destroyed for.

"Yuuko is strong; she will find a way to live." Izanagi responded. TenTen nodded choosing to believe in the elder woman's words.

"I hope so." Izanagi stopped walking.

"We can rest here, Not too much further to go." Her hands held out to Yuuko so TenTen could hand her to her.

"You three will experience many, many things in your life, not all of them will be happy, nor simple to overcome but these will strengthen you as a family." She said laying Yuuko down to treat her with her mystical palm.

"Thank you."

* * *

Well here is a new chapter. tried to make it long but it just didnt happen sorry. but I may make some of you sad soon cuz it wont just be happy trails from here of course, it wouldn't be a very good story now would it ;))

I'm thinking about showing a little bit of Yuuko's life after they decide what happens to her. What do you all think?


End file.
